Darkness’ Folly
by rox-the-chaotic-one
Summary: A hikari and his yami get into a fight and the hikari runs away. Rated PG-13 for language, violence and attempted suicide. Please read!
1. Hidden

Darkness' Folly  
  
By: rox  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything of value, so obviously I don't own YuGiOh. I also don't have any money after buying two YuGiOh DVDs and Pokemon 4EVER, so suing me won't help you. This also means that I don't own Point Blank either (it is a really good book though!).  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Ch 1~hidden ~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Stupid Mortal"  
  
"Dumb Spirit"  
  
"Dim-wit Hikari"  
  
"Idiotic Yami"  
  
"Shut-the-fuck-up!"  
  
"Make Me"  
  
*SLAP* The yami slapped his hikari across the face, causing him to slam into the wall. Then he threw a book at him, drawing blood on a gash across his hikari's face. In the background, thunder could be heard from the storm outside.  
  
"Bastard" the hikari mumbled.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" his yami yelled. "I NEVER-" he sputtered, cursing in Egyptian. "GET OUT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU OR YOUR PATHETIC FRIEND AND HIS DUMB YAMI AGAIN! GO AND DIE FOR ALL I CARE!!"  
  
"Fine." The hikari responded, almost crying, as he ran desperately out of the house, into the storm.  
  
"Good ridden." His yami muttered, watching his hikari's retreating form. Then he turned into their house, cleaned up the overturned and slightly broken area, and continued reading Point Blank.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, the hikari had reached the park. He sat down on the nearest bench and cried. Why must his yami be so mean? His yami had been abusing him constantly for several months now. His friend, who also owned a Millennium Item and had a yami had almost been killed by the hikari's enraged yami.  
  
'Why?' he thought miserably, 'Why can't you be kind, like his yami?'  
  
He then sat up, he had fallen over when he was crying, brushed his soaked bangs out of his eyes, and started walking. After about ten minuets of walking, slipping, and getting back up, even wetter, he found what he was looking for. An old tree, and hidden in it was his treasure, a long sharp blade that gleamed eerily in the pale park light.  
  
"Good-bye pain. Good-bye yami. Good-bye all my friends. I wonder if anyone will miss me. Probably not, as I am the outsider, the bother, the burden, the one who always messes up." He paused then continued with two simple innocent words-a final farewell "Good-bye." He then sighed, them slowly pressed the blade's sharp, biting edge into his wrist. Then he did the same to his other wrist, smiling at the dull pain.  
  
"Oh my god, no!" Someone's voice cried, sounding out of tune, fuzzy and far away. The hikari opened his eyes, but couldn't focus enough to see Seto Kiba's sharp blue eyes filling with tears.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"But master Kiba."  
  
"Go away." The 14-year-old CEO of KibaCorp answer icily as he left. He was going for a walk, in the pouring rain. He needed out, and he was going. No pencil pushing idiodic employee was going to stop him.  
  
He traveled towards the park, noticing how alien things looked during the storm.  
  
He heard someone crying and decided to see what was going on. As he got closer he heard "as I am the outsider, the bother, the burden, the one who always messes up." Seto's insides froze as he started to rush towards the voice. He knew that voice, but his sprint stopped colds when he head two final, ironic words: "Good-bye." He broke into a mad run, but as he reached the area, his worst fears were realized. The dying figure of his only friend came into view. He quickly raced over. "Oh my god, no!" was all he could manage.  
  
He saw the other boys eyes look but see nothing.  
  
Seto silently cried as he grabbed his cell phone in it's waterproof case, and dialed 9-1-1.  
  
A woman's voice came over the phone. "9-1-1, how can I help you?"  
  
"I need an ambulance, to the park. My friend he. I'm near the south park entrance, about 50 feet from the swings. Hurry." His voice carried worry, as his new shirt was slowly turning red where he had ripped it and was currently applying pressure to his wounded friends writs. "He might not last much longer!"  
  
The voice over the phone spoke, but Seto could barley hear. He caught "don't panic," "on their way," and "pressure" but all else was lost to him. He faintly heard sirens, but as he cried and prayed, one thought kept circling in his mind, Why?  
  
"Why? Why did you do this? Who drove you to this? They'll pay, I swear. Please Yugi, please, you're my only friend, please don't die. Please be okay"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ta-Da! Chapter 1!!  
  
Well how do you like it?  
  
Questions? (silence)  
  
Coments? (crickets chirping)  
  
Need to barrow money? (entire student body of my high school raises hand)  
  
I thought that much.  
  
Please R+R!  
  
This is my first fic, so please be nice.  
  
(All flames will be used on Peggy and my evil teacher!) 


	2. Silence

Darkness' Folly  
  
By: rox  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own anything of value, so I still obviously I don't own YuGiOh. I also don't have any money after buying several anime books, various DVDs and other stuff like that.  
  
Note: Wow!!!! I got reviews!!! COOL!!! I wasn't sure if anyone would like it but people did!!!  
  
Thank-you sooooo much!!!  
  
Well, onto the fic!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Ch 2~silence ~*~*~*~*~  
  
I look around,  
  
-Darkness  
  
I run, looking as the night  
  
closes in around me  
  
I yell can you hear me?  
  
-Why am I alone?  
  
Can you see me,  
  
-Or am I invisible?  
  
Can you hear me? I hear silence,  
  
-Cold and cruel.  
  
If you can hear me, help!  
  
-But you don't  
  
I try, but I can't hear you  
  
Am I alone?  
  
-Yes, It seems  
  
Or, maybe this silence  
  
-Is just you listing  
  
~*~*~  
  
BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.  
  
Yugi stirred, opening his eyes in a tremendous effort. He looked around and saw several things attached to him. He also heard a lot of people talking. 'What's going on here?' He wondered, then he remembered last night. 'Who was that? Why did they help me?'  
  
BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Seto Kiba sat in the waiting room, waiting. He looked up when he heard footsteps approaching, but it was only two students from his high school, a red-haired boy and a girl with unruly blond hair an a just as unruly attitude. He saw them talking and listened as they walked near him.  
  
"I wish I was retarded." The red-haired boy commented.  
  
"Okay, you don't hear that everyday." The blond commented, and then waved hi to Seto as she passed.  
  
"Well, if I was retarded, I could get away with a lot of stuff." The red head commented, not seeing Seto.  
  
"Stepping away now." The blond teased as she moved to the side. Seto almost smiled as he watched them walk off, then sighed. He despised waiting, almost as much as he despised losing.  
  
"Seto Kiba?" A man in his late 30's asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, Mr. Moto is awake. Usually, we wouldn't allow you in there, as you are not family and visiting hours are passed, as it is almost 3am. But in this circumstance, I'll let you in. I'm his doctor, Dr. Jeff Warren. Dose he have any family that I could contact?"  
  
"I don't know. I think his grandfather is out on business in Egypt but I believe he has a brother, Yami." Seto had to smirk at this, but luckily the doctor didn't notice.  
  
"Thank-you. We don't know for sure yet, but we think he may have gotten some disease from being out in the rain and loosing all that blood at the same time. We'll keep you updated, Mr. Kiba, or do you prefer Seto?"  
  
"I don't really care. What room?"  
  
"429, Mr. Kiba."  
  
"Thank-you" Seto responded as he strode off.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Seto walked into the room and noticed that Yugi had flinched. He came closer and could see Yugi's large violet eyes staring at the ceiling. He sighed and looked at Seto. Apparently he wasn't expecting Seto, because when he saw the CEO his eyes widened in shock. "K-k-kiba? W-w-what are y- y-you d-d-doin-" He broke off, coughing harshly.  
  
"Please Yugi, call me Seto. And I'm here because I was worried about you. Why did you do that Yugi?"  
  
Yugi had stopped coughing, looked at his bed and mumbled a word that Seto couldn't catch.  
  
"Come again?" Seto asked, worry etched on his usually emotionless face.  
  
"Y-y-yami." Yugi managed before he broke into tears.  
  
"Shhhhhhh, Yugi. I'm here, your yami wont hurt you anymore." Seto vowed, trying to sooth his classmate and friend.  
  
"T-t-thank y-y-you S-s-seto." Yugi stuttered as he fought to control his tears in a battle he was loosing. He then started to cry, hugging a very confused Seto.  
  
(There's the gutter, now get your mind out of it. They are friends, I don't write yoai fics.)  
  
About an hour later Yugi was able to stop crying. He faced Seto and asked, "How am I suppose to sleep with those machines beeping all the time?"  
  
"If they aren't beeping then you're going to sleep longer than you want to." Was Seto's dry reply. He got up, but Yugi whimpered. "What is it?"  
  
"Please, could you stay a bit longer?"  
  
Seto sighed, 'At least he's not stuttering anymore.' "Fine."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just realized, it's a little after 9am, and I've been here all night, and Mokuba has no idea where I am."  
  
"Oh... go home, I'll be fine."  
  
"I'll come back soon, and I'm sure Mokuba would like to come to. Is that okay?"  
  
"Yes, oh, and Seto?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Thank-you"  
  
"No Problem. I'll see you soon."  
  
"Bye" Yugi whispered as his friend left his room, leaving him alone again.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sunlight streamed through the window in the Moto residence. A tall teenager, who looked about 16 or 17 looked up at the ceiling. 'I hope Yugi has made breakfast already.' He thought as he slowly walked downstairs. But soon he found his hikari was nowhere to be seen, and grew annoyed. Just then the phone rang.  
  
"Yes." Growled Yami.  
  
"Um... Mr. Moto?" A man's voice asked over the phone. He heard a grunt and continued. "Um, well Yugi is in the hospital for possible pneumonia and blood loss. He is in critical condition and we thought you would like to know about your brothers welfare."  
  
'Brother!' Yami thought with disgust. Out loud he said "Gee, thanks" his voice dripping with sarcasm. 'Stupid hikari,' he thought as he hung up with the doctor. 'Always getting into some kind of mess. Might as well tell his friends.' He muttered something in Egyptian as he looked up Joey, Tea, Tristan, Seto and Ryou's phone numbers, so he could tell them the news."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2!!!  
  
Ch 3 might take a while to update because I'm sooooo upset about what happened at my school. (evil art teacher) I got a D on an art project I worked hard on! I'm in no state to write fics right now, but reviews keep me writing!  
  
(You'll see what I mean if I ever get around to typing 'I'm Still here' Ch 2, which I mainly wrote in 4th period (right after art) Lets just say, Poor Yugi, okay?)  
  
Sooooo R+R!!!  
  
(The conversation Seto heard, that was a conversation I had with my redheaded friend at school last week. (I'm the blonde with the attitude problem! Tee-Hee))  
  
THANK YOU ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED ALREADY!!  
  
(As always, no flames! Kelsey, if your reading this and flame me I'll hit you at school!) 


	3. Relization

Darkness' Folly  
  
By: rox  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own anything of value, so I still obviously I don't own YuGiOh. I also don't have any money after buying several anime books, various DVDs and other stuff like that.  
  
Note: Wow!!!! I got 11 reviews!!! I am dedicating this chapter to A.K.A. Talentless and all the other nice people who reviewed.  
  
(If you think Yami was mean, well, tough! He was a pharaoh in Egypt with a lot of slaves...)  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Ch 3~relization ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tea woke up, and slowly sat up. The storm from last night was over, only a light drizzle was left. She turned on her radio and started dancing. Then, after several songs she got ready to go to the arcade. She looked at several pictures as she got her breakfast. One was of Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Ryou and herself right after Duelist Kingdom. Another was of Yugi and Yami after they had separated. Then there was one of Yugi alone, with his trademark grin. When she saw that one, she frowned. Recently Yugi had had several injuries, had been talking less and barely smiled. When he did smile, it was a fake smile. Yami didn't seem to notice and had constantly been talking to her.  
  
At first, Tea was happy about Yami hanging out with her more, but soon realized she liked Yugi better than his yami. He (Yugi) was always considerate and didn't boss her around, like Yami did. Oh well, she had broken up with Yami a couple months ago and had tried to tell Yugi and how she felt, but he always seemed distracted and it almost seemed like he was avoiding her. But today she would finally tell him today, at the arcade.  
  
Just then, her phone rang. "Hello. Who is this?"  
  
"Tea, it's Yami."  
  
"Oh, hello Yami, how are you today?"  
  
"I'm fine, but, um, Yugi is in the hospital..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Tea, are you there?"  
  
"Yea, I'll meet you at Domino Hospital in about, 20 minuets?"  
  
"Sure, see you then Tea." Yami answered then hung up the phone. 'Yugi, can't you see how much trouble you've caused?'  
  
~*~*~  
  
*BRRRRRRRING* Joey's alarm clock rang, as it fell off his shelf and slammed him on his head.  
  
"OWW! Huh, wha-oh, just my dumb alarm clock, piece of junk, it never works." Joey muttered as he threw it across the room.  
  
"It would work better if you didn't throw it across the room every morning." Joey's sister, Serenity, commented, highly amused. "Are you going to get up? It's almost 10!"  
  
"Blah, blah, blah. I'm up already." Joey replied as he fell out of bed. (What style, what grace.) "I'm going to the arcade with my friends, what are you going to be doing?"  
  
"I'm going over to Krystal and Robert's house to study. I know, no kissing, ect... Don't worry big brother, I'll be fine." With this she kissed Joey and ran out, calling "See ya tonight Joey!"  
  
"Bye Serenity, see ya!" Joey called after her as the front door closed. Then after searching his room he found a fairly clean shirt and some not to dirty grass stained jeans. He then ran downstairs to find breakfast. He was looking forward to the day, but was, at the same time, worried for Yugi. Recently he seemed so withdrawn and quiet. At least Yami was hanging around with them a lot, but was it just him or did Yugi seem almost scared of Yami? No, that couldn't be. Joey shook his head and was just about to bolt out the door, when the phone rang. 'Shit, I'm gonna be late now!' he thought.  
  
"Wadoya want?" he asked quickly.  
  
"Joey, it's Yami. I'm afraid I have bad news Yugi is in the hospital. The others are going to meet up in about 15 min, will you be there?"  
  
'Shit, poor Yugi.' "I'll be there Yami, later"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Tristan was sleeping and didn't awake when his alarm rang, or his TV blared. He finally did awake after the 5th ring of the telephone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Tristan, is that you?"  
  
"Yea, do you have any idea what time it is?"  
  
"A little after 10, isn't it?"  
  
"Yea, on a SATURDAY!!!! Barbarian!"  
  
"Whatever, look I wanted to tell you-"  
  
"Hang on, I'm not done. I know you want to get to the arcade but still, waking me up and among anther thing-"  
  
"TRISTEN, SHUT UP!!!"  
  
"Okay already, you don't have top shout."  
  
"Tristan, I'm not going to say this again, shut up and listen until I'm done!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"TRISTEN!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"For the last time, SHUT UP!! NOT ONE MORE WORD!!!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Very good. Okay, Yugi is in the hospital, and we are all going to meet in about 10 minutes. So far I know at least Tea and Joey are going to be there. Ryou will probably come as well. Are you going to?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Tristan..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Tristan, you can talk now."  
  
"Oh, okay, I'll be there."  
  
"Good bye Tristan."  
  
"Later Yami" he replied as he hung up.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"RYOU"  
  
"Yes Bakura?"  
  
"This box thing with sound..."  
  
"The television, what about it Bakura?"  
  
"You well, um, need a new one"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"The cursed thing was insulting me."  
  
"I give up."  
  
"Um, Ryou, when do we get breakfast?"  
  
"I'm almost done. Okay, Pancakes and bacon coming up."  
  
"Looks good abiou...And It taste better."  
  
"..."  
  
"Ryou, hello, anyone home?" Bakura waved his hand in front of Ryou's face.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm fine."  
  
"Yea right Ryou! What's wrong? You can't hide it from me."  
  
"Okay Bakura. I'm worried about Yugi. Lately he has had some bruises, and we're not talking one of two, he's had a lot. He also seems extremely anxious when he talks to Tea of myself. He never says much anymore and hardly smiles. He's so, solitary. I'm worried that Yami may be hurting him in some way."  
  
"I'm sure the idiotic pharaoh isn't THAT big a bozo. How long do you think this has been going on?"  
  
"Several months. I noticed it about a month and a half ago, two weeks after Yugi saved us from getting killed and one week after Tea dumped Yami."  
  
"I see. What's that infernal noise?"  
  
"The Phone. Yes? Hi! Oh, I see, yes, what, I say, of course, okay see you soon."  
  
"That was?" "Yami, Yugi is in the hospital. We're going to meet them in about 10 minutes at Domino hospital. Lets Go."  
  
"Lets." Bakura growled.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Seto! I was getting worried!" Mokuba, Seto's little brother said upon seeing his brother. "Don't do that again." He scolded.  
  
"Sorry kid, something came up, actually I'm only going to stay her for a few minuets. What happened was, well, Mokuba, do you know what suicide is?"  
  
"Huh? Yea I do Seto. Wait, do you mean someone-?"  
  
"Not someone, Yugi. He is in the hospital and I stayed with him all night. I still should have called though."  
  
"Seto, you're going back soon, right?"  
  
"Well, yes I am. I take it you want to come?"  
  
Yes, if I can."  
  
"Of course can Mokuba. I'm sure Yugi would love to see you."  
  
"Excuse me, Master Kaiba," Seto's butler said.  
  
""What" an annoyed Kaiba replied.  
  
"Phone for you."  
  
"Oh for the love of, Mokuba, get ready, okay?"  
  
"Sure Seto."  
  
Seto walked to his extension and picked it up. "Kaiba. Yes. Yami! No, I don't want to talk to you. What! Fine, okay, I understand." Kaiba cursed as he hung up the phone. 'Prideful Basted' he thought darkly.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ch 3 is finally done!  
  
Please R+R, NO FLAMES!!! (or my friend Kelly will seek and destroy) 


	4. Remembering

Darkness' Folly  
  
By: rox  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, Don't own YuGiOh.  
  
Note: Yami doesn't know why Yugi is in the hospital, and he doesn't know that Seto had helped Yugi. Sorry if that wasn't clear.  
  
~*~Chapter 4 * Revive~*~  
  
Joey, Tea, Tristan, Ryou, and Bakura were all waiting for Yami to come so they could finally see Yugi.  
  
"He should have been here ten minuets ago!" Ryou said, checking his watch again.  
  
"That's the dumb pharaoh for you!" Bakura retorted.  
  
"Yea, you'd think Yami would have been here first." Tea commented.  
  
"He was really urgent on the phone." Tristan complained.  
  
"I know. When's he gonna get here? I mean, come on." Joey griped.  
  
"Yami's not going to be her. He apparently has better things to do than see his poor, hospitalized hikari that tried to commit suicide." Everyone gasped at what Seto had said. Seto was walking towards them, Mokuba was right behind them. "He told me to meet you guys here."  
  
"Why?" Tea asked, still shocked with the news about Yugi.  
  
"I don't know and I really don't care. Yugi is my only concern right now, not Yami's underhanded methods to avoid guilt." Seto replied flatly.  
  
"Wait, why would Yami feel guilty?" Ryou asked suddenly, "Unless my suspicions were correct..." He looked at Bakura, fear evident in his eyes. "You don't think-" he couldn't finish.  
  
"Well, I for one would like to know what is going on." Joey said.  
  
"When I talked to Yugi I asked him why he tried to um, kill himself, he told me 'Yami' an that that bit-" Seto stopped, looked at Mokuba, and continued "jerk made him upset. I bet, Ryou, that you thought Yami might have been abusing Yugi." Ryou nodded. "Anyways, Yami isn't the issue...yet. Right now we should go see Yugi." Everyone agreed and followed Seto to Yugi's room.  
  
~*~Yugi's POV~*~  
  
I stare at the ceiling. I am so stupid. If it weren't for Kaiba-I mean Seto, I'd be dead now. I doubt Yami really cares. Seto seems to, but, I don't know. How did my k\life become such a mess? I guess it all started about 4 months ago...  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
"Yugi, what's for dinner?" a tired Yami asked.  
  
"Yami, what do you mean? It is your turn to cook. You didn't forget did you?" Yugi asked innocently, smiling in amusement.  
  
"Shut-up"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not in a mood for your dumb games Yugi!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know what I mean. Now shut up or else."  
  
"But, what are you gonna do about dinner?"  
  
"GO MAKE IT!"  
  
"But-" Yugi was cut short when Yami grabbed him and slammed him into the wall and twisted his arm. Yugi managed to turn his head enough to see Yami smirking at him.  
  
"Now you know what will happen when you don't obey." Yami said in a quiet, dangerous voice. "Now make me dinner and don't you dare tell anyone about this. If you do I'll show you the true meaning of pain.  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
Yami didn't hurt me very often, about once a week, and never very badly. But then I did something 'stupid,' that changed that...I saved my friend's life.  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
"Well Ryou, it appears that you want to save your pathetic yami. I'll just have to kill you first." Yami sneered as he charged his magic to slaughter Ryou and Bakura.  
  
"NO!!! RYOU, GET AWAY!! RUN!!" Yugi yelled as he grabbed Yami and managed to pull him down.  
  
"Yugi, be careful!" Ryou called hoarsely.  
  
"RYOU GO!!! HURRY!!" Came Yugi's strained reply. Finally, Bakura and Ryou were gone.  
  
"Never-hurt-them-again!" Yugi cried.  
  
"Fine...I swear." The pharaoh mumbled, not having much of a choice. Yugi moved off his windpipe, and Yami took a deep breath of air. "But, then again, I never said anything about you."  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
I shuttered as I remembered one of my two worst beatings ever. One of the things that made it really bad, among others, was that he, in his blind rage, cut me from my shoulder to my waist. Not to deep, but very painful. And the blood. That was the worst part. It made me sick, to see it sliding down my bare chest. I hated it; the feel, the sent, the taste. My other really bad beating happened about week later.  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
Yugi walked home, happy that all that remained of the week-ago beating was a scar and some dull pain. He made dinner and went up to do his homework. Then he waited for Yami to get home.  
  
*SLAM* Yugi jumped and shuttered. Yami was home and was obviously in a horrible mood. Yugi figured there was a 99% chance Yami would take out his anger on him.  
  
"YUGI, WHERE ARE YOU?!?! GET DOWN HERE!" Yami's cold voice called, sending a numbing fear through Yugi's body. Yugi crept to the living room. 'Yugi, do you know where I was today?" Yami asked in a sweet voice. Yugi shuttered at the sweetness. Something was wrong.  
  
"N-n-no, I d-don't" Yugi shakily replied.  
  
"Well, I was with Tea. She doesn't want to go out with me anymore. By the way, talk to her and you will pay. Dearly. But now, I need someway to relive my anger. Come here Yugi" Yami sneered as Yugi trembling form came closer.  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
I winced. Yami had beaten me for hours, and for a while I was sure that I would die; either from physical damage or because my soul was being shattered. And, finally, I did shatter.  
  
~*~Normal POV~*~  
  
As Tea, Joey, Ryou, Bakura, Mokuba and Tristan followed Seto, Seto told them about how he found Yugi. All of them were horrified. Finally, they reached Yugi's room. They entered and Seto cleared the room in three strides then sat down next to Yugi. "Yugi, your friends are here." Seto commented to Yugi, who was staring blankly at the ceiling, and it was clear that Yugi was not really there.  
  
"Yugi, it's me, Mokuba. Are you going to be okay? I hope so, I would miss you if you were gone." Mokuba whispered, as he fought back tears that welled up in his eyes whenever he looked at the normally cheerful boy, now barley alive.  
  
"I'd miss you too!" Joey and Tristan exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"Yugi, I say, don't give up. You're bloody good at beating the odds. You've done it before, you can do it again." Ryou murmured, looking at his friends still form. 'Please' he prayed.  
  
"Boy, I will make the fucking pharaoh pay for this." Bakura muttered angrily.  
  
"BAKURA!!" Seto shouted.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Watch your filthy mouth in front of my brother!" Seto exclaimed angrily.  
  
"Oops."  
  
While they were arguing, Tea leaned over, kissed Yugi's forehead, and whispered, "Be okay Yugi. I can't loose you. I-I love you." Yugi's lips twitched into a smile for a second.  
  
Soon all of them had settled down, except for Bakura, who decided to go and hunt down Yami. Everyone else decided to stay and keep vigil over Yugi, praying that he would survive and heal, as he was still in the danger zone. All the tubes and such attached to him proved that.  
  
"Yugi" Tea whispered, then finally feel asleep, exhausted like everyone else from crying. All eyes were now closed, except for a pair of hard blue eyes with tears in them. 'Yami, you will pay for this.' He thought vengefully.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yea! Chapter 4 is done. I'm tired. Please R+R, flames will be sent to my friends who will hunt you down.  
  
Now I must restttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt 


	5. Revenge

Darkness' Folly  
  
By: rox  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!! (except for MY ideas, MY mind {usually}, and MYself. I definitely don't own YuGiOh)  
  
Note: 4 reviews. 4. I want more!! Come on people, its not to hard!! I mean, 4 reviews for that chapter, and DJ wrote 2. Yes, I am dedicating this chapter to DJ, angelical nightmare, and Luke and Kaial SkyWolf, because they reviewed!! Thanks for the reviews! Also:  
  
DJ: I'm really glad you like it so far! I just might take up that offer for help! Thank-you for both of you reviews. They helped me get out this chapter.  
  
angelical nightmare: Sorry you don't like the paring, but I don't write Yoai fics. I'm glad you still like it though. That would have been funny!  
  
Luke and Kaial SkyWolf: Thanks!! I'm glad you like it!! I'm so flattered! Thank-you!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Ch 5~ Revenge ~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sky had grown overcast and that was just fine with Bakura. It suited his mood. He was walking down along the street and stopped when he came to a familiar game shop. 'Now Yami will pay.'  
  
~*~  
  
Seto glanced around the room. It had been a tiring day, and even Tea had fallen asleep, exhausted after all of the crying she had done. Seto watched Yugi's chest rise and fall unevenly as his eyes were closed. 'I hope Bakura has his cell phone, I want to get my share of revenge as well.' He thought as he dialed a number in his phone. "Bakura? It's Seto. I'll meet you at the game shop in about five min, okay? You're not the only one who wants revenge. See you soon." Seto closed his cell phone to see Joey looking at him through his blond bangs.  
  
"I wanna come to Kaiba. What Yami did, it makes me really mad."  
  
"Fine by me pup."  
  
"So then I said...um, Kristen, Christy, this isn't Michael's room." A brown haired girl with hazel eyes commented as she looked around the room. Seto and Joey stared at the trio who they knew from school.  
  
"Oops. Must be the wrong room Kelley." Her blond haired friend, Christy, said.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Seto asked flatly.  
  
"Huh, oh, we're here to see Michael." Kelley replied.  
  
"Yea, he got beat up by a bunch of cheerleaders." The other brunet, Kristen commented.  
  
"I see." Seto replied flatly.  
  
"Why are you guys here?"  
  
"Yugi is really injured." Joey replied.  
  
"Tell him to get better soon. See you later!" Kristen commented as they left the room.  
  
"Strange." Joey commented, as he and Seto left the room, leaving a note behind for the others.  
  
~*~  
  
Bakura saw a black limo approaching. 'Finally he's here.' Bakura was surprised when Joey got out along with Seto. "So you both want revenge do you?"  
  
"Yea!" Was Joey's quick reply.  
  
"I think you both should do what I say. I know how top deal with people like him. I'll need to get Yugi's stuff, but I'm sure you two can keep Yami occupied while I'm getting it. But please, let me do the talking, I know just what to say to him."  
  
"Fine Kaiba." Joey agreed quickly.  
  
Bakura reluctantly complied. "Well, yes. I'll agree, or now."  
  
"Good. Lets go then." Seto stated, taking charge.  
  
"Lets." Bakura responded darkly.  
  
~*~  
  
Yami was staring out the window at the heavily clouded sky, wondering why he didn't go to the hospital. 'Oh well, who cares. This is going to cost too much money! The game shop hasn't been doing well lately and we are rapidly getting in debt. Yugi's job was giving us some money, but he got fired from it! Soon we won't have enough money to eat, and now Yugi's getting in the hospital!' Yami was interrupted from his thoughts by a knock on the door. He opened it to see three people, "Joey, Bakura, and Kaiba? What are you doing her-get off me Bakura!!"  
  
Bakura had grabbed Yami's shirt and had pulled him up into the air. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!" Bakura yelled.  
  
Unnoticed by anyone, Seto climbed the stairs and went to Yugi's room. Seto walked through Yugi's room, planning on getting anything Yugi could want, and some extra cloths. He packed all the stuff up when he saw a book on the desk, Yugi's journal. Seto himself had seen Yugi writing in it on several occasions as school. He picked it up and quickly read a few pages. Then he slammed the small but heavy book closed, grabbed the bag that he had put Yugi's stuff in and got ready to leave. He decided to take the journal with him to.  
  
~*~  
  
"You dumb idiot..."  
  
"Bakura, can I talk to Yami?" Seto asked, eyeing Bakura who was still holding Yami about a foot in the air. He had been for a while, ranting and raving at Yami the whole time.  
  
"Fine!" he spat, dropping Yami abruptly. "I'll be right here if you need me."  
  
Seto nodded to Bakura and Joey, both showing deep loathing in their faces. "Now Yami, where is Yugi, ya know your hikari?" Seto asked in a dangerously low voice.  
  
"At the hospital."  
  
"Do you know why?"  
  
"That idiot is not my problem! He's just a burden I got stuck with and have had to deal with for too long."  
  
"How have you been dealing with him? Like I don't know." Seto growled.  
  
"When he doesn't do what I say, I punish him." Yami replied flatly.  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU!! YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH!! I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO HIM!!" Joey yelled while Bakura was cursing and threatening Yami in Egyptian.  
  
Seto slapped Yami then grabbed his collar, brining them eye-to-eye. "Don't you see how far gone he is? If I hadn't gone for a walk, he'd be GONE!! And you know what?" He asked, his voice full of hatred, "It's all YOUR fault!" His voice was full of venom as he spat the words at Yami. He turned to the two who were staring at him in amazement. "Joey, Bakura, let's go." He demanded in a casual voice.  
  
When he was almost to the door he turned around to look at Yami, then threw Yugi's journal at him, hard. He then looked right at Yami and said, "Yugi tried to commit suicide last night. When I asked him why, he said 'Yami.' If you ever hurt him again I will enjoy tearing you limb from limb." With that he walked to the limo, got in, then drove out of sight.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, ch 5 is done! I want REVIEWS!!!! REVIEW!!!! Okay, no flames people!! Thanks to my 3 reviewers to ch 4!! 


	6. Past Memories

Darkness' Folly  
  
By: rox  
  
Disclaimer: Blahblahblah, don't own 'em, blahblahblah, no money, blahblahblah, don't sue me!  
  
rox: Okay people, I would like to introduce you to my Yami, Suicune. I got her from my Millennium dagger.  
  
Suicune: Hello.  
  
rox :Okay, today...Yugi will be answering the reviewers!  
  
Yugi: Hello!  
  
To A.K.A. Talentless: We're glad you liked it, and yes, old habits die- hard...*sigh* Oh...Raven told me to tell you that he hates you and that...what was it? Oh ya, your INSAIN! *shrugs* Whatever....  
  
To DJ: Thanks! ^_^ Yup, the girls walking in was strange. (rox: ^^' well...)  
  
To Adrienne-Lillian: Yes...I would be to...  
  
To Queen Ali B: Yes, I must live! Yes! You hear that rox? (rox: so, why do I care what the dead chipmunk wants?)  
  
To Daughter of Death: Um...here?  
  
To angelical nightmare: Yea, Yami is a little out of character...I'm glad you like it!  
  
To KaTyA: That's what happens when rox reads your fic right before writing up a chapter...Thanks for the complement!  
  
To Allenby: I'm glad we have faithful reviewers like you! I also get tired of Yami always being the hero. What about me?  
  
To Rutu: Like I said, fics have similar points when the authoress reads a really good fic right before she types! AFE is also one or rox's fave fics.  
  
Yugi: Okay, that's all!  
  
rox: Also, sorry for taking so long to update...um...oops?  
  
Suicune: We would also like to thank DJ for his ideas. Thank-you. Now...onto the fic!  
  
~*~Chapter 6: Past Memories~*~  
  
At the hospital, Tea and the others were just waking up. Tristan found the letter and read it to them. "Man! Why didn't they wake me up?! I wanted a piece of Yami too!" he exclaimed angrily.  
  
"Tristan, Shut-up!" Ryou shushed him, explaining that the noise might wake up Yugi as well as call the doctors and nurses to kick them out. Tristan quickly shut up. Tea looked at Yugi, sadness and pain etched on her face. She really couldn't stand seeing her love like this.  
  
"Thank God that Seto found you, Yugi. It would have killed me to see you dead." she whispered to him in his ear.  
  
Mokuba, who had been watching her walked up to her. "Don't worry Tea, I'm sure he'll be okay."  
  
"I hope so Mokuba, I hope so..."  
  
~*~  
  
Seto, Joey and Bakura were driving back to the hospital, feeling a lot better after yelling at Yami, Seto was wearing a very smug smile. 'I can't wait until Yami reads that, now he'll see just what he's done. I would have loved to kill him, but I'm not sure Yugi would want that. Speaking of Yugi, I wonder how he is.'  
  
"Hey Kaiba, do ya think Yugi's gonna be okay? I'm really worried about him." Joey asked suddenly, as if reading the young CEO's thoughts.  
  
"Me too. Why didn't you let me kill Yami?" Bakura demanded.  
  
"Yugi probably wouldn't have liked that, being as compassionate as he is. I really don't want to risk getting him angry at us, especially in his current stage. I think it would probably be best for Yugi to stay at my house, what do you think?"  
  
"I think it's a good idea Kaiba! This will show Yami that we won't just let him start abusing Yugi again!" Joey agreed. 'I'm sorry Yug. I feel so bad that I didn't notice. You can't die on me, Yug. Man, with what happened last month I should have know something was wrong.'  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Hey Yug! What's up?" Joey asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing Joey." Yugi responded quietly.  
  
"Cool. Hey, do ya want to hang out with me at the arcade?"  
  
"Sure Joey."  
  
"Great! Let's go find Ryou, Tea, Tristan and Yami. They're all coming to!"  
  
"Tea, Ryou and Yami are coming?" Yugi asked, paling noticeably.  
  
"Yea. What's wrong Yug?"  
  
"Nothing, look, I forgot about something at home. I gotta go, bye joey!" Yugi said before running off.  
  
"What's up with him?" Tea asked, walking up behind Joey.  
  
"Don't know. We should go after him." Joey replied.  
  
"No." Yami said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He obviously didn't want to hang out with us. He left when he heard Tea and Ryou, right?"  
  
"Well, yea, but..."  
  
"Let's just go."  
  
"Okay." Joey sighted, glancing back at Yugi's quickly retreating form.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
'I hope Yugi isn't mad at us.' Joey thought.  
  
Bakura was having similar thoughts, as he also remembered a meeting with the small teen. It had happened the day after Yugi had saved him and Ryou.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Yugi, Hey!" Ryou yelled, seeing his friend.  
  
"Yugi, you saved me, Why? I can understand Ryou, but, me? I tried to kill you before." Bakura asked, confused.  
  
"Well, it was because I knew that you didn't deserve that. It was wrong and I had to stop Yami."  
  
"I say Yugi, that was bloody brilliant! I thought we dead for sure! Thanks a bunch!" Ryou exclaimed happily.  
  
"It was nothing. I need to go though." Yugi replied enviously.  
  
"What's wrong runt?" Bakura asked.  
  
"N-n-nothing..." Yugi muttered as Yami approached.  
  
"Bakura, Ryou. I wanted to assure you both that I will never hurt you again, and I hope all can be well between us." He then turned to Yugi "Lets go home now Yugi."  
  
"Okay" Yugi whimpered, and then the two walked off.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
'I am such an idiot! I wish I had realized this earlier.' Bakura thought sadly.  
  
"Could both of you please snap out of it? I know you both feel guilty about what happened but really...what's done is done. We can help Yugi now, but not if we continue to live in the past. I feel guilty, but that doesn't help Yugi. He would be upset if he found out that you were blaming yourself for this. I think Yugi might be mad at me for hitting Yami with his journal, but Yami needs to get his head back into the reality of what he did to light. I think I gave Yami a black eye when I chucked that journal at Yami. Either way, I'm glad that this trip is over." Seto finished, looking out the window at the sky as rain began to fall.  
  
~*~  
  
Yami was sitting on the couch, reading Yugi's journal. He was now beginning to realize how the beatings felt when you were getting them, not giving them. He stared at a new page, and noticed it was the day Yugi had saved Ryou and Bakura.  
  
~*~  
  
May 24th  
  
-Today started out like any other, but soon became one of the worst days of my life. In the early afternoon, about 2PM, I noticed Yami was gone. I ran over and saw him about to kill Ryan and Bakura. I grabbed him and we fought until Yami and Bakura were gone. I made him swear not to hurt them again, and he did. And then he said nine words that chilled me, "But then again, I never said anything about you!" He pulled me up by my hair and slapped me when I cried in pain. He kneed me in the stomach. I gasped and then he dropped me and twisted my arm, then leg, almost breaking them. He then slashed me across my chest. I won't get into what else he did, but I am now terrified. He is no longer the Yami that helped me during the duelist kingdom, or the one who I tried to help regain his memory. He is no longer my friend and protector. He is now a fiend and the one I need to be protected from. Now I am forbidden to talk to Ryan or Bakura. If I talk, I don't want to think about it.  
  
Until next time  
  
-Yugi Moto  
  
~*~  
  
Yami felt tears in his eyes. `Yugi, what have I done to you?' He thought back to several nights ago. Yugi looked different. He was skinny because he was eating less. He definitely smiled less, but it was his eyes that made him look so different. They were empty and hollow, and Yami had felt chilled looking at them, so he slapped him. Yami now felt deep regret for how he had treated Yugi. He sighed, turned some pages, and continued reading.  
  
~*~  
  
May 31st  
  
I HATE YAMI! Just because Tea broke up with him doesn't mean he has to hurt me. My arm is broken and my leg is hurt badly. The back of my neck is bleeding. If Yami intends to break me, he'll succeed. I can't last must longer. Oh, and now I can't talk to Tea. I hate this, how he is controlling my life. Oh well, I'm to weak to do anything about it.  
  
-Moto  
  
~*~  
  
Yami sighed as he continued Yugi's hateful words. Tears were falling down his face freely as he read the last entry.  
  
~*~  
  
July 16th  
  
This is it. I can't last much longer. There is a storm raging outside. Raging like my emotion. My life is over. Grandpa is gone on a trip, I can't talk to any of my friends, and Yami hates me. I've hidden a knife in an old tree. I hope that everyone will be happy. They sure don't seem to care now. Good-bye my journal, you are my only friend. Yami if you are reading this, I hope you're happy. You pushed me to this. Good-bye.  
  
-Yugi  
  
~*~*~  
  
rox: Okay, chapter done! Yea! Again, sorry for the wait.  
  
Yugi: O.O Man, Yami was really mean to me...  
  
Yami: Abiou, I would never do anything like that!  
  
Yugi: Are you sure?  
  
Yami: Of course!  
  
Yugi: ^_^ Good.  
  
Seto: Please review! 


	7. Forgive? YOU?

Darkness' Folly  
  
By: rox  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh (holds up can of lawyer-b-gone) they just keep reappearing.  
  
rox: Me got reviews!  
  
K.C. Whitestar: Here's the update! Thanks for all your reviews! I feel so loved! ^_^  
  
Ruby: why should I tell you? C U at school!  
  
AnglesKitten: I'm VERY glad! Thanks!  
  
Dark Symphonia: Hopefully...Hope your cold is better! Glad you like it!  
  
Wolfqueen821: He's at the hospital in this chapter! I know, this is very sad...  
  
Queen Ali B: Cool! My muses and yami finally did get me to write another chapter! Hope it's as good as the last!  
  
Luke and Kaial SkyWolf: Poor Yugi! I agree! Be nice now Yami!  
  
Ryasha: I would be able to update faster if we didn't have so much to do in school!  
  
A.K.A. Talentless: Um...here's more...and a note from Raven...  
  
Raven: I will kill you.  
  
KaTyA: Sorry, it is Tea/Yugi, but who said the pharaoh no baka got the info through his thick skull?  
  
Rutu: Cool! I know, some people NEVER update...glad you liked it!  
  
Adrienne-Lillian/plushies: Hehehehe...Glad you like it! Here's more!  
  
DJ: I have one more chapter that's planed out, and I'm kinda leaning to he's TRYING to change...I don't know whether I'm gonna kill Yugi or not.... whatever. Thanks for Your review! ^_^  
  
~*~Chapter 7: Forgive? You?~*~  
  
Yami stared at the door to Yugi's room where he could hear pleasant discussions coming from within, and every so often, laughter. But he could often hear a harsh coughing and someone asking Yugi if he was okay. He steadied himself and opened the door.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey guys! Have fun?" Tea asked mischievously as Joey and Bakura came into the room, following a smirking Seto.  
  
"Oh yea. But I don't believe Yami would agree. What do you to think?" Seto asked.  
  
"Nope, definitely not" Joey grinned.  
  
"No, but I wish I could have killed the little bas-"  
  
"BAKURA!" Ryou and Seto yelled at the same time  
  
"Woops. Sorry."  
  
"Seto, Tea, Joey, Trist-oh forget it! All of you, he's awake! Yugi how are you feeling?" Mokuba asked, concerned.  
  
"I'm fine Mokuba." Yugi lied, as he was actually in quite a bit of pain. Seeing everyone's skeptical looks, he continued. "Really, I'm fin-" he broke off coughing really hard. When he stopped, he looked startled as he saw his hand. His hand was now a crimson color from his coughing.  
  
"Yugi, I don't think your 'fine'!" Seto said plainly  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
About 1 hour had passed with a lot of coughing. Seto was waiting impatiently for the doctor who should have been there already.  
  
Suddenly the door opened.  
  
"About time, Dr. Warren, I was..." Seto stopped when he saw who it was.  
  
"Y-Y-Yami", Yugi whispered, obviously scared. Joey, Seto, Bakura and Ryou instantly stepped in front of him, while Tea was looking hatefully at Yami, and Tristan was glaring at him. "H-H-Hello, Yami." Yugi muttered, bowing his head in a combination of fear and respect.  
  
"Yugi I..." Yami was cut off as Dr. Jeff Warren came in the room looking very grim.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Moto, Mr. Moto, Mr. Kaiba and other friends of Mr. Moto. Can I call you all by your first names? Good, well, Yugi, you have pneumonia. This is very serious paired with your blood loss. Treatment is available but it is very expensive."  
  
"We don't really have much money right now. What are his chances without it?" Yami spoke up.  
  
"To be brutally honest, slim to none. He has a 75% chance with the medicine, but without it, I'd say, on a good day 15%, maybe. More likely about a 5% chance.  
  
"I see." Yami replied slowly.  
  
"Let me know, I'll be back soon for your answer."  
  
"Yami, we need that medicine for Yugi. What was that shit about you not having much money." Joey said as he Bakura and Tristan approached Yami.  
  
"It's true." Yugi mumbled. "We don't have enough money for the medicine. But still, 5%chance is still a chance" Yugi said sadly.  
  
"I'd like to talk to Yugi...ALONE!" Yami growled. No one moved.  
  
"It's okay guys. If I need you I'll call." Yugi said, still trembling slightly.  
  
"If you really want us to..." Tea sighed, obviously reluctant.  
  
"Yes." Yugi stated. Everyone slowly left, except for Yami.  
  
"Yugi, I..." Yami raised his hand to scratch his head and was very ashamed when he noticed Yugi flinched and whimpered. "Yugi, I'm so sorry." He noticed that Yugi was now staring at him. "Yugi, is there any way for you to forgive me?"  
  
~*~ Yugi's POV ~*~  
  
Forgive him, he wants me to forgive him? Forgive him?!? I steadied myself, then spoke. "You want me to forgive you?" He nodded. "Forgive you for all that you have done?" You kept me from talking to Ryou, Bakura and Tea, who I like if you've forgot. You honestly think that I'd FORGIVE YOU?!?!? NO WAY YAMI!!! I shouted the last part. I saw hurt, then regret and then anger.  
  
He approached me and raised his hand to backhand me, but someone grabbed his arm before he could hit me. It was Seto. "You son of a...Do you think it was easy for him to say that? For four months this has been going on, and you expect him to forgive you in four seconds? Get real! You'll be lucky if he ever forgives you! Get out!!" Yami and Seto left the room, neither noticing the silent tears running down my face.  
  
'Yami, did you really mean it, or are just trying to get back to beat me again?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
rox: Well? How'd ya like it? Hope ya did! Please review! 


	8. Regret

Darkness' Folly  
  
By: rox  
  
Disclaimer: Do you have problems with pesky lawyers? Try Lawyer-b-gone for all your pesky lawyer problems! */sprays lawyers who disappear* Much better.  
  
Tucson: Why can't you be normal and just say that you don't own YuGiOh?  
  
rox: Shut up. Okay, I'm going to respond to reviews now...  
  
To yugiohluver: Yes, my work is done here! Yami: XP rox: Shut up Yami. Anyways, thanks for the review!  
  
To Devious-Duo: ^___^ THANKS! ^____^  
  
To DJ: HEY!!! Thanks for your review! And, yes, Yami needs to get a grip...Oh, NOW I can use help! ^^'  
  
To Queen Ali B: HEY RODENT!! EMAIL ME!!! Yes, the bastardization continues! ^_^ Here are some more pixie sticks! Yes, Yami DOES want Yugi's forgiveness...and, I think so... Yugi: Two things, 1) I AM NOT GOING TO DIE! (I hope...) and 2) QUIT SCARING YAMI!! And yes, no one noticed I was crying...  
  
To Rutu: *blushing* THANKS! I FINALLY updated! Yea! Sorry for the wait! Hectic life...  
  
To harrysgirl: Um...no comment.  
  
To Wolfqueen821: I think Mokuba's between 10 and 12...For your questions: Maybe, I donno, Most likely, Nope! ^_^ Thanks for t5he review!  
  
To angelical nightmare: That's basically it.  
  
To Nadako-Mika: I don't know either...^^' I'm just the writer! You felt like crying? WAHOO!!! Coolies!  
  
To AmenOsirius: I love angst too! No problem, your story is good!  
  
To A.K.A. Talentless: I am NOT going to get involved. Thanks! Raven: XP LOSER! rox: UPDATE CLAM WAR!!!  
  
To Hikari no Yami: Its Tea/Yugi. I really like Y/Y fics too, but don't write them here!  
  
To Saturn Imp: Well, Yami's out. He placed a restraining order on you...^^'  
  
To Thunderjam: Glad you like! Thanks for the review!  
  
Suicune: Now, onto chapter 8!  
  
Key:  
  
//Jazzy's strange// Yami to Yugi  
  
/Jazzy's strange/ Yugi to Yami  
  
///Jazzy's strange/// Both at same time  
  
[Jazzy's strange] thoughts  
  
~*~Chapter 8~ Misgivings~*~  
  
~~Seto's POV~~  
  
I came into the room when I heard Yugi yelling, just in case Yami got angry about it. When I walked in I saw him about to backhand Yugi-or worse. I grabbed his arm and started yelling at him, pulling him out of the room and away from Yugi. He is a danger to my friend. When I exited the room I motioned for Tea and Mokuba to go in, and they were followed by Ryou after a look from Bakura which clearly said that he should go with them. I looked at Yami and stated one word. "Why?"  
  
He looked at me with those normally guarded eyes and I saw immense sadness and...regret? " I don't know. It's just, I got so angry, and he was a good target. I just couldn't help it, couldn't stop. I just don't know what to do. How could this get so out of hand? I, I'm just going to go home now, okay? Bye guys..." His shoulders were shaking from silent sobs as he walked out of the hospital and out of sight. Great, from what I've heard the game shops in trouble, we cant trust Yami and there's a 95% chance that Yugi will never see his sweet sixteen.  
  
~~Yugi's POV~~  
  
I saw Yami and Seto leave and I totally broke down. This was all my fault. If I weren't so weak, Yami wouldn't have hit me. If I hadn't tried to kill myself everyone wouldn't be so worried. "I hate this...its all my fault everyone's upset." I hadn't noticed Tea, Mokuba and Ryou coming in, but I did noticed when Tea kissed me.  
  
"It's not your fault Yugi. It just happened. Please, just try and get better. I don't know what I'd do with out you..." I look up at her and smile my first real smile for...months.  
  
"Yugi..." Mokuba started, "did ya hear what we said when you were...um, ya know..."  
  
"Well, yes, I did. I was really zoned out but I still heard you guys. I just, I'm just really worried about my future, or the fact I might not have one..." I trail off as I attempt to stay awake. Ryou, sensing this, smiled and told me to get some rest. I finally let sleep clam me.  
  
~~Yami's POV~~  
  
What have I done? What is wrong with me? At first I only hurt him when I was mad, not that I should have, but then I began to beat him harsher and more frequent. Me. The one who promised to protect him. I care for him, but I keep hurting him...why? Why do I do this?  
  
Not only that, but the shop, the only way we have money, has been getting fewer and fewer costumers. I shouldn't have gotten angry at him. My hikari, my aibou, the one that always tried to help me, I have wounded him...and his spirit. How did things get so out of hand?  
  
I can't go back to the hospital, not with Kaiba and all of Yugi's friends (who are after my blood) there. I need to explain to him, if only there was a way....  
  
Yami, you are an IDIOT! The mind link! But, we haven't used it in so long...hope it still works.  
  
//Yugi, can you hear me?//  
  
[fear, sadness, joy, physical pain, mental strain] /What is it Yami-sama?/  
  
//Yugi, please don't cut me off, even though I deserve it.//  
  
[confusion, physical pain, apprehension, worry, concern, self-loathing] /Yami...I'm, I/  
  
///I'm sorry/// We both said at the same time.  
  
//Yugi, what are sorry for?// I asked, caught off guard from his feelings and statement.  
  
[sadness, regret, pain, mental strain, self-loathing, nervousness, depression] /If I, if I wasn't so pathetic and weak you wouldn't have to hurt me. You're right, I am a pathetic bother./  
  
//NO! Yugi, listen to me, I had no right to do that to you. I wish I could help you...Yugi, will you ever be able to trust me?//  
  
[nervousness, uneasiness, hope, physical pain, worry, surprise, more physical pain, weariness] /I...I don't know Yami...Um, Yami?/  
  
//Yes?//  
  
[grief, pain, worry, weariness, sorrow, fear, unease] /Do you think I'll live?/  
  
//You will, I promise.//  
  
[pain, surprise, joy, physical pain, weariness sadness, hope] /Don't make promises you can't keep.../ He whispered as he closed the link, leaving me to my thoughts, and soon nightmares.  
  
*~*DREAM*~*  
  
I'm running, running from the darkness. It closes in around me...HELP! Huh? I see Tea, Tristan, Joey, Ryou, Bakura, Mokuba, Seto and...Yugi? "Please, please help me!" I call, almost suffocating as the darkness grasps me harder.  
  
"Why should we after what you did to Yugi?" Tea scoffs, smirking at my predicament.  
  
"Yea, I want a good reason to help you." Joey growls.  
  
"You don't deserve to live!" Tristan yells.  
  
"YOU CAUSED THIS!" Seto roars, looking as if he wants to kill me, heh, he probably does. The darkness...it's trying to swallow me...  
  
"Look at what you've done. You almost killed Bakura, Yugi and Myself!" Ryou exclaims. Mokuba is looking at me in disgust. Fading...  
  
"I would NEVER lower myself to you!" Bakura spat, and turns to the others. With a wave of his hand they all disappear, all but Yugi.  
  
He's looking at me, and tries to move to help me, but can't. As he takes a step, he falls to his knees, clutching his stomach and coughing hard. He looks at my in horror and yells hoarsely, "YAMI! Don't leave me! You're like my brother! Even now, after all you've done, I still love you! {like a brother peps} Please, don't leave me Yami!" He has tears in his eyes.  
  
"Yugi, I'm sorry, truly I am. The worst part is now I'll never be able to show you how sorry I am...Good-bye Yugi."  
  
"No, Yami! It's okay, you'll be fine. Please! I, I, I need you Yami, don't leave me! Ya-" I could hear no more as the darkness consumed me.  
  
*~*END DREAM*~*  
  
I bolted upright in bed, shivering. There was only one thought on my mind, keeping Yugi alive. But, I must admit, that will be hard in my current state.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yea! Chapter 8 done! Sorry for the wait! Next chapter: Yami's trying to change, but will he? Will Yugi forgive him? Will he forgive himself? Will Tea beat up Tristan? Will Mokuba learn some new words? You'll find out next chapter! Please review! 


	9. Almost Understand

Darkness' Folly  
  
By: rox  
  
Key:  
  
//IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!// Yami to Yugi  
  
/IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!/ Yugi to Yami  
  
///IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!/// Both at same time  
  
[IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!] feelings  
  
rox: Lets get to the reviews!  
  
JerseyGirl03: Glad you like! Yea! Yami-bashing!  
  
Jaz: HEY! Hmm...you both need help!  
  
Yugi-Yami15: Glad you like it! ^-^ and you cried? (does victory sign)  
  
Adrienne/plushies and Krystal: NOOO!! It's okay! You are NOT a bad reviewer! ^-^ Thanks!  
  
SoulDreamer: Here you go! ^_^  
  
DJ: Well, I got this all done! ^_^ Thanks for the review!  
  
yugiohluver: Yea, me too...  
  
Thunderjam: *blushing* THANKS!!!  
  
Queen-Of-Demon-Dragons: I think Yami's gonna be in the hospital.  
  
K.C. Whitestar: Thanks! I will!  
  
rox: Hey, guess what? IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!! ^-^ But I don't own YuGiOh...  
  
YGO cast: Thank you Lord...  
  
Rox: -.- Gee, I feel so loved...  
  
~*~Chapter 9~Almost Understand~*~  
  
~Yugi's POV~  
  
I stir as I feel something I hadn't felt in a long while, the mind link opening. Why would Yami do that?  
  
//Yugi, can you hear me?// [worry, anger, shame, anger, frustration]  
  
/What is it Yami-sama?/  
  
//Yugi, please don't cut me off, even though I deserve it.// [sadness, worry, concern, self-hatred, emotional pain]  
  
/Yami...I'm, I/  
  
///I'm sorry/// What? Why would he be sorry? I deserved it!  
  
//Yugi, what are sorry for?// [confusion, worry, surprise, anxiety]  
  
/If I, if I wasn't so pathetic and weak you wouldn't have to hurt me. You're right, I am a pathetic bother./  
  
//NO! Yugi, listen to me, I had no right to do that to you. I wish I could help you...Yugi, will you ever be able to trust me?// [sadness, regret, self-loathing, nervousness, hope, depression]  
  
/I...I don't know Yami.../ I wish I could but I can't...I feel a tear run down my face. /Um, Yami?/  
  
//Yes?// [sadness, understanding, curiosity, regret, anger, sorrow, fear]  
  
/Do you think I'll live?/ 'Do you want me to?'  
  
//You will, I promise.// [weariness, sorrow, unease, regret, anxiety, hope]  
  
/Don't make promises you can't keep.../ I close the mind link and fall into another uneasy sleep.  
  
*~*DREAM*~*  
  
I'm walking with my friends and see Yami being surrounded by darkness. He looks worried and terrified! What's going on?  
  
"Please, please help me!" He sounds so desperate! We need to help! Sure, he hurt me but-  
  
"Why should we after what you did to Yugi?" Tea scoffs, smirking at his predicament. Why is she being so mean?  
  
"Yea, I want a good reason to help you." Joey growls. Joey? I though he would help at least.  
  
"You don't deserve to live!" Tristan yells. But-  
  
"YOU CAUSED THIS!" Seto roars, looking as if he wants to kill him, knowing Seto he probably does. The darkness...it's trying to swallow him...I can scene his fear and pain...  
  
"Look at what you've done. You almost killed Bakura, Yugi and Myself!" Ryou exclaims. Mokuba is looking at him in disgust. Ryou and Mokuba, the kindest ones...I though that they would at least help!  
  
He's fading...NO!  
  
"I would NEVER lower myself to you!" Bakura spat, and turns to the others. With a wave of his hand they all start to disappear, I can't! I need to help! I need to do SOMETHING!  
  
ARGH! My stomach...it hurts...joy, now I'm coughing up blood...No, I need to help him...I look at his fading form, horror searing though me as I see him fade a little more.  
  
"YAMI! Don't leave me! You're like my brother! Even now, after all you've done, I still love you! {I'll say it again, LIKE A BROTHER!} Please, don't leave me Yami!" I know that by now I must be crying...  
  
"Yugi, I'm sorry, truly I am. The worst part is now I'll never be able to show you how sorry I am...Good-bye Yugi." He's sorry? No! He's fading more!  
  
"No, Yami! It's okay, you'll be fine. Please! I, I, I need you Yami, don't leave me! Yami!!!!!!!!!!" No, he-he's gone...  
  
*~*END DREAM*~*  
  
I bolted upright in bed, shivering. My stomach hurts but I don't mind it...what if the dream wasn't real? What if I lost him? I don't, can't trust him but I don't want him to die! Maybe I'll be able to forgive him someday but for now...he hurt me too bad, betrayed my trust!  
  
"Yugi? Are you okay?"  
  
"Yea, I'm fine Ryou, just a nightmare." I say, trying to smile. And failing I might add.  
  
"Ya know, Seto said that he'd pay for the treatment if you want..." Ryou began, looking at me eagerly. I know I should, but, I really don't like it that everyone has to do so much for me. It makes me feel like a burden.  
  
"No, I don't think so. I mean, it's nice to offer but-"  
  
"Please just think about it Yugi! I mean, who else could help? Yami? Get real Yugi, I don't think he cares for you anymore, if he ever did." No, Ryou's wrong! He has to be! But, maybe he's right. Maybe Yami doesn't care...what can I do? I'll have to talk to him eventually...  
  
"I'll think about it Ryou. Don't worry! It's getting late, visiting hours will be over soon. I take it you'll be here tomorrow?" Ryou nodded and smiled.  
  
"Of course! I'll see you then!" I nodded as he left then slowly looked over to where Tea was, sleeping on a chair.  
  
"Tea? Wake up!" I call, and see her eyes slowly open. "You should get home. Tell the others I said thanks, 'k?" She nods and hugs me, I inwardly wince as she touches one of my wounds, not letting her know.  
  
"Sure I will Yugi! Hope you feel better in the morning." She kisses me and then leaves the room. As soon as the door closes and the footsteps fade away I let the tears flow. Would Yami really try and help me or is he just acting? I wish I knew...I almost understand what's going on, but it's not enough  
  
~Kame Game Shop, Yami's POV~  
  
Okay, I've counted the money for the 23rd time, and, like the last 22 times, I STILL don't have enough money. Hmm...maybe if I count it again? Nah, it won't work. How am I supposed to get enough money? I want to pay for the operation! Then maybe I could begin to apologize to Yugi...not that expect him to forgive my this millennia...  
  
Okay, I need more money and the game shop is going under. I guess I'll need a new job. Um, lets see, is there anyone in this city that I know and that doesn't hate my guts? Hmm, maybe the Ishtars? Might work...I'll call them now!  
  
*bring, bring, bring, brin-*  
  
"WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DARE YOU DISTURBE ME AT THIS TIME? ITS 2 IN THE FRIGGN MORNING! GO AWAY!" Um, hehe, oops...  
  
"Marik, calm down. I need some help."  
  
"Yami? What the hell?"  
  
"Look, Yugi's in the hospital, it's all my fault and I was wondering if you knew how I could get any money?"  
  
"Sure, there's a writing competition and the prize is 200 dollars. There's a motorcycle race next week with a prize of 1,000 dollars. You could also get a job at the museum, since I kinda doubt you'll be able to win either. I mean, do you even know how to drive a motorcycle? And where would you get one?"  
  
"Thank-you. And thanks for offering to teach me to ride and lending me your bike. I'll see you at 9:00 tomorrow. Bye." I smirked as I hung up the phone. Marik would NOT be happy with me, but did it matter? But for the writing competition what would I write? And what were the rules? "Whatever. I'll get him to tell me tomorrow. Right now I need to sleep." Um, why am I talking to myself? Joy, I'm going crazy. Not a good time for that really. I hope that I can get enough money. I need to... I almost understand what's going on, but it's not enough.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that's all for now! I hope that you enjoyed it! ^-^ Please review!! 


End file.
